Traditionally, when aiming a shouldered firearm, the shooter brings the gun to the shoulder and tilts and rotates the head into the stock to enable the shooter to see down the barrel mounted sight to the intended target. This movement prohibits the shooter from squaring his head vertically and horizontally with the target. The shooter forfeits the natural stance of directly facing the target and of keeping the head fixed and still in the gun mount. This extra movement leaves room for increased error. Additionally, it has been long understood that the less movement required by the shooter while acquiring the sight results in greater accuracy when shooting. It is also widely accepted that the better the gun fits the user, the better it lends itself to greater comfort, also leading to greater accuracy when shooting.
This invention, which was created for use in hunting and sporting, allows the gun to rise and rotate in front of the shooter's eye by a rotation of the stock thereby letting the shooter align the eye with the sight of the gun without having to tilt or rotate the head. This allows the shooter to directly face the target, keeping the head still while mounting the gun, leading to minimal movement, greater accuracy, and a natural gun mount. This is of special advantage to those who shoot with both eyes open in that it allows for an accurate depth of perception. This invention can be incorporated into the design of any shouldered firearm in which the stock is held against shoulder and the stock is lower than the barrel. Existing stock butts may also be adapted to feature this modification by attaching the aftermarket adjustable rotating recoil shoulder pad.